I Can't Stop Lovin You
by Sabaku no T
Summary: ...E não importa o que eu diga ou faça. - Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks - Ordem da Fênix - Oneshot


**N/A: **Harry Potter _não me pertence_. Se pertencesse, Remus, Tonks e todos os outros que morreram no sétimo livro ressuscitaram de uma forma milagrosa num oitavo livro! 8D

Hm, essa fic se passa em OdF. É tecnicamente impossivel não reparar que os dois estão sempre nos mesmo lugares. Se você tem o livro e se um dia você o ler novamente... repare!

Fanfic postada já na floreios & borrões. (Não que isso realmente interesse alguém xD)

* * *

**Can't Stop Lovin****g You,**

**Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks**

**

* * *

  
**

"_...arranja-me uma dracma de veneno, mas droga tão violenta que tão veloz se espalhe pelas veias, que a pessoa cansada desta vida, bebendo-a...."_

- Sabia que encontraria você aqui.

Depois da frase dita quase que como um grito de aleluia, uma sombra surgiu no livro que ele estava lendo.

- Tonks, você poderia se locomover um pouco á sua direita? Obrigado. – Respondeu ele sem nem tirar os olhos das páginas amareladas.

- Você precisa de um livro novo – ela sentou ao seu lado – Sem querer ser chata, mas este está caindo aos pedaços.

Ele pôs o dedo dentre o livro, o marcando, e a encarou. Ela exibia mais um dos sorrisos que o desconcertava tão bem. Suspirou e se acomodou mais ao velho sofá que tinha naquela imunda biblioteca dos Black's.

- Não preciso de um livro novo... Preciso de paz e conforto para poder ler o meu livro preferido. – Viu o sorriso dela murchar – Se me dá licença, já estou concluindo o quinto ato.

Abriu o livro e voltou a ler. Ela simplesmente o olhou com um sorriso lânguido no rosto, ajeitando-se em seguida no sofá, batucando o pé no chão como se tivesse lembrando de uma música. Aquilo o incomodava profundamente...

- Então vejo que não concluirei este livro.

- Você está falando muito difícil hoje. – Quando ele olhou pra ela curioso ela remendou – Mais do que o normal, quero dizer...

- Ora, Nymphadora – Sorriu ao ver que ela fechou a cara – É mais simples do que se parece. Pode reparar o que uma boa leitura causa?

- A única coisa que eu reparei, foi que você está lendo o mesmo livro da semana passada.

- Eu gosto de Shakespeare.

- E eu gosto de você lá em baixo, conversando comigo e com Sirius.

- Com Sirius e eu. – Corrigiu ele sem querer.

- Ah, vai me corrigir agora? – Ela levantou irritada – Ótimo! Aviso ao Sirius que junto a mim, ele poderá tomar todas doses que puder de liquido proibido para menores de dezessete anos.

Ela girou no próprio eixo e seguiu em direção da porta. Ele suspirou aliviado e depois de sorrir com a brincadeira de "falar difícil", voltou à leitura.

"_...bebendo-a, caia morta, e que do corpo o fôlego se aparte tão depressa como pólvora acesa, ao desprender-se do fatal ventre do canhão medonho." _

Barulho de passos. Ele desistindo, marcou a página e virou a cabeça pra olhar a porta. Em questão de segundos, a mesma mulher de cabelos rosa entrou no cômodo. Ela não falou nada quando sentou do lado dele no sofá, e ele preferiu ficar quieto.

- É que é chato sabe? – Disse ela olhando pras mãos no colo – Essa noite, talvez pode ser uma das únicas com sossego na casa, e você fica aqui.

- Por isso mesmo eu fico aqui – Disse ele olhando pro rosto em forma de coração que tanto chamava sua atenção – Depois que Molly chegar com os outros para o Natal, acha mesmo que terei oportunidade de ler?

- Mas esse livro... – Ela puxou da mão dele e passou os dedos na capa – Romeu e Julieta...

- O que tem?

- Você já o leu mais de mil vezes! – Ela ergueu a cabeça e o olhou profundamente – Diga-me, oh Remus! O que vês de tão intrigante nesse monte de folhas agrupadas?

Depois de rir da atuação falha dela, ele pôs o livro que estava nas mãos dela em cima da mesa a sua frente. Ousou sentar mais próximo dela, e ficou contente ao ver que ela aproximava-se mais.

- Shakespeare é um dos únicos autores trouxas que eu gosto.

- _"Romeu e Julieta",_ seria então seu conto preferido?

- Você nunca leu?

- Não sou muito de ler coisas trouxas... Você poderia me explicar à história?

- Só lendo pra saber como a história é boa...

- Não me importo de não ler, porque não tenta me contar?

- A historia é de um casal que se apaixona. Mas a família de ambos tem brigas entre si. Logo é muito complicado pra eles viverem toda a paixão, e acabam bolando um plano para fugir. Plano que não da certo e que acaba influenciando na morte deles.

Depois dele fazer o breve resumo da historia, estranhamente ela ficou quieta. Percebendo o silencio incomum pra alguém do porte de Tonks, ele decidiu aproveitar a chance e levantar do sofá. Caminhou até a prateleira mais próxima e puxou outro livro de lá.

Ela o observou caminhar de volta para o sofá, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer a ele. Ela poderia estar com Sirius lá na cozinha, bebendo e se divertindo, mas ao invés disso, ela preferiu ficar em uma biblioteca mal iluminada com um homem que só queria saber de Shakespeare.

Certo, isso sempre a atraiu quase que inconscientemente para Remus. A aparência dele também ajudava. Apesar dos anos, ele ainda tinha uma aparência jovial. Cabelo sempre muito bem cuidado, porte quase atlético. Olhar misterioso, sorriso quase que inocente.

- Um pedaço de mau caminho... – Pensou ela alto demais.

- O quê disse Nymphadora?

- Não me chame por esse nome, Remus! – Disse ela corando – Eu só pensei alto demais.

- Pensava sobre Romeu, creio eu?

- Nossa, até rimou o que você disse... – Riu fraquinho – Estava aqui pensando em como o amor é traiçoeiro.

- É assim que você define o amor? – Ele sentou ao lado dela, ainda mais próximo – Traiçoeiro?

- É assim mesmo.

Eles estavam no único cômodo da casa, onde sabiam que não seriam incomodados. Era lá que Remus gostava de ir quando tinha vontade ler, ou pra fazer alguns relatórios para a ordem. Mesmo ele adorando passar os dias com o amigo e com a 'prima do amigo', o barulho que eles produziam juntos fazia ele ficar louco às vezes.

Normalmente ele ia lá também pra se perder em seus pensamentos. Ele ia lá com tanta freqüência, que Sirius já sabendo não o incomodava e o deixava lá o tempo que ele precisava.

Ele o deixava. Já ela...

Tonks insistia em procurá-lo sempre que ele sumia e tentava persuadi-lo a descer e ficar conversando na cozinha. Apesar da companhia agradável de Tonks, ele não poderia deixar de se perguntar o porque de tudo aquilo. Ele precisava ficar sozinho, e quando começava a gostar do silencio... Ela surgia com todas as cores e estilos possíveis de cabelo pra fazê-lo ir embora dali. Claro que depois de um tempo ele percebeu que não poderia ficar com raiva dela.

- Eu não classificaria o amor com melhor palavra. – Disse ele de repente.

- Realmente, a gente começa a gostar de umas pessoas tão... Repentinamente não é?

Depois dessa frase que Remus começou a perceber o quanto o cômodo estava quente. Claro que o joelho nu de Tonks tocando sua perna, não influenciava em nada.

Aproveitando que o olhar estava na sua perna, Remus percebeu que não faria mal ver como ela estava vestida hoje. Saia rodada, uma blusinha um pouco decotada num tom de cinza e o cabelo extremamente rosa.

Ergueu o rosto a fim de olhar pra ela, e sentiu um tremor involuntário ao ver que ela já o encarava há muito tempo. Admirou o seu rosto por um instante e se pegou imaginando como seria sentir os lábios de Tonks nos seus. Merlin, o amor era realmente traiçoeiro.

Ela imaginava o mesmo. Só que ousada como só ela era mesmo, já imaginou como seria sentir Remus mais próximo. Claro que ele jamais olharia pra ela como mulher, e sim a olharia como a priminha do melhor amigo... Mas não custava tentar algo mais... Custava?

- E você Remus? – Disse ela o despertando – Classificaria o amor como traiçoeiro... E como o que mais?

- Talvez... Mágico.

- Mágico? Como uma coisa pode ser traiçoeira e mágica ao mesmo tempo?

- Traiçoeira foi você que definiu. Explique.

- É estranho... Sabe, o amor faz a gente se apaixonar muitas vezes por amigos... E isso é realmente complicado.

- Mas às vezes você não se apaixonou... Às vezes você pode estar enganada.

- Ah, não estou não!

- Está apaixonada Nymphadora? – Ele tentava em vão esconder o sorriso. – Por um amigo?

- Isso não vem ao caso agora! – O cabelo dela começou a passar pra um tom quase vinho – O caso é que o amor é traiçoeiro.

Passaram alguns segundos quietos. Ela ocupada em ver o cadarço do seu coturno, ele ocupado vendo uma aranha no teto.

- E a sua definição?

- Sobre o amor?

- É.

- Bom... É pura mágica. Mesmo sendo traiçoeiro... É magnífico ver o estrago que pode fazer em um ser humano, e isso acaba tornando-se...

- Traiçoeiro.

- Eu ia dizer mágico.

- Eu sei, só queria cortar o seu barato.

- Mas suas definições não são muito boas. Sabe, sem querer te ofender... Mas você é meio confusa.

Ela poderia bater nele agora. Mas ignorando o fato dele a ter chamado de confusa, ela preferiu esquecer tudo e entrar no jogo dele.

- Então defina o agora.

- O agora?

- Isso. Nós. Eu e você.

Por um momento que ela achou que ele formulava uma resposta, ele ficou imaginando aquele "Nós" que ela falou. "Remus e Nymphadora". Soava realmente bem.

- Bom...

- O quê? A sua "mágica", não pode definir o que somos "nós"?

- Eu não consigo achar uma definição plausível...

- Já eu posso definir o "nós".

- Pode?

Assistiu ela se aproximar ainda mais e deixar o rosto a milímetros do seu. Agora ele sabia exatamente o que ela dizia com "o amor é traiçoeiro".

- Sabe... – Disse ela sussurrando - Isso tudo aqui não é traiçoeiro. É realmente mágico.

Em seguida Remus não soube de mais nada. Tonks simplesmente sentou no seu colo e colocou as mãos dele na sua cintura. Ele começou a corar furiosamente enquanto ela já sorria marota, sentindo que ele precisava dela do mesmo jeito que ela precisava dele. Somente acariciou o rosto dele com os dedos, emaranhando em seguida uma das mãos no cabelo enquanto outra fazia carinho na sua nuca.

Ele sentiu os dedos dela o acariciarem de tal maneira, que não pode deixar de fechar os olhos em uma tentativa louca de manter o auto controle, mas percebeu logo que não era possível manter qualquer racionalidade, quando sentiu ela o puxando devagar para pensava que depois de tudo o que estava pra acontecer eles ainda seriam amigos, que tudo seria esquecido... Mas os pensamentos foram logo perdidos quando ele sentiu os lábios dela tentarem cobrir os seus, na mesma hora que a lingua atrevida lhe pedia passagem.

De começo foi um beijo tímido, mas suficientemente bom para fazer a cabeça de Remus girar. Foi então que ele percebeu que não tinha forças pra abrir os ao sentir ela passar as pernas pelo seu corpo, ele pode reparar no calor que emanava do corpo dela. E com estes pensamentos jogou suas costas de encontro ao sofá, sentindo o gentil peso dela sobre si.A mão dela antes no pescoço desceu inusitadamente para o peito dele e ela então reparou que assim como o coração dela, o dele também batia acelerado.

Então, quando ele já iria tentar algum gesto de carinho mais profundo, ela se separou dele. Ele sentiu um vazio fora do comum, quando viu as pernas dela desenlaçarem do seu tronco. Ao ver ela de pé na sua frente sorrindo, ajeitando a saia e a blusinha, se sentiu mais apavorado ainda.

- Viu? - Sorriu de maneira provocativa enquanto passava os dedos nos lábios - Isso sim é mágico e traiçoeiro ao mesmo tempo.

Girando nos calcanhares como da ultima vez, ela saiu da biblioteca. Remus ainda confuso e suando frio com o que tinha acontecido, apenas passou as mãos pelo rosto antes de levantar e pegar seu velho exemplar de Romeu e Julieta que estava esquecido já.

- Tão mágico e traiçoeiro... – Murmurou ele sorrindo, antes de abrir o livro na pagina marcada.

* * *

**N/A:** É a segunda vez que eu uso Romeu & Julieta numa fic minha! xP

Sem muito o que falar aqui, apenas me deixe uma review bem legal que eu posso até chegar a pular de alegria (oO?)


End file.
